wl1101demonartfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Art Arc
Demon Art Arc is the 1st Story Arc in Demon Art and the 1st Story Arc in the Quest Begins Saga. Wen & Leo are on a search for a rumor involving a dragon and a Dragon stone. They eventually meet Lucy an aspiring Magic Knight. They get into many misadventures involving Ryuji & Mei, Wen's childhood friends. Soon the team gets involved with Grim Reaper and the Red Hood's plan to unleash Eisenwald. Story Chapter 1 On his quest to find the Dragon Stones, Wen & Leo find themselves in a port town, where they run into a Aspiring Magic Knight, Lucy. Soon the 3 find themselves in trouble with a Human trafficking Organization. Chapter 2 Wen & Leo return to the guild as they introduce Lucy to the others. She joins the School and learns about Infernos. One of Kaiser's beasts gets loose and attacks the school. Chapter 3: First Mission, Magic Thieves Suki tells Lucy in order to join the guild she has to complete a training mission. Wen & Leo go with her to steal a book called Daybreak. Wen,Lucy, & Leo then encounter Hestia a servant of Slicer.. Suki then learns that the mission has been postponed due to targets on it. Chapter 4: Daybreak, Slicer the Pirate After defeating Hestia, Lucy gets Hestia's Key. They managed to get the book but are stopped by Slicer the Pirate. Wen fights Slicer but has trouble hitting his body. Lucy with the help of Hestia is able to stop Slicer's magic and it allows Wen to defeat him. Chapter 5: Lucy is Sick, Find the Miracle Flower When Lucy comes down with a illness and the only cure is a flower. Wen, Ryuji, Adriana, Kirio, & Radon go to find the flower but run into mages who want the flower for themselves and they also kidnap Leo. The team learns of the Eisenwald. Chapter 6: The Prodigy Knight, Mai Sexton On his way to a Wizard Saint meeting, Sugareta runs into Mai who is returning from a job and tells her to collect Wen and the others to destroy the Red Hood Guild. Wen, Ryuji, Radon, Kirio, Mai, Adriana, Leo, & Lucy go to destroy the Red Hood Guild. Chapter 7: Dangerous Mission, Stop the Red Hoods The team arrives at the Red Hood Guild Headquarters after defeating many of it's members. Grim Reaper traps the team inside the guild using his wind magic. Leaving the team to deal with their elite members. Kirio begins his battle against Ray. Chapter 8: Shadow Strangle, Ryuji vs. Kageyama Kirio continues his battle with Ray who magic counters his ice magic. Wen tries to battle Kageyama but is trapped within his shadow strangle. Ryuji jumps in and starts to battle Kageyama. Kageyama begins to boast that Ryuji will never be on his level. Ryuji then defeats him using Thunder Dragon Roar. Chapter 9: Chase down Grim Reaper, Kirio's Counter Attack After beating Kageyama, Ryuji using his magic allows Wen to pass though the Tornado. Wen then begins chasing down Grim Reaper. Kirio is still struggling against Ray. Ray uses his magic to restrain Kirio and is about to kill him until Kirio says he can't die and strikes him down with Ice Slayer Sword. Birds attacks Lucy, Leo, Adriana, & Radon. Chapter 10: Attack of the Birds, Radon the Brave Birds continues his assault on Lucy, Leo, Adriana, & Radon. Lucy summons Hestia who is no help to the fight and ends up knocking out Leo. With little magic power left, Birds attacks a defenseless Lucy. His attack is blocked by Adriana who holds down the assault of birds. Radon says he can't be a man when women are in danger. Radon defeats Birds using Regulus Impact. Cracker then attacks Mai who is trying to break free of the Tornado. Chapter 11: Mai's Showcase of Armor, Destroy the Tornado Mai continues her battle with Cracker. Mai's attacks are useless against Cracker's phase magic. Mai showcases an array of amours to attempt to damage Cracker. Mai uses her Darkness Blade Armor to finally land a hit on Cracker. The team reunites together with Ryuji who has discovered a way to destroy the tornado. Using her Lighting Blade, Adriana's lighting card, & Ryuji's lighting they are able to destroy the tornado. Chapter 12: Worst Match up, Fire & Wind Wen catches up with Grim Reaper in front of the Magic Saint building. The two begin to fight with Wen having a huge disadvantage. Grim Reaper unleashes a barrage of wind attacks on Wen. He laughs at how weak Wen's flames are. Wen then remembers how he first learned Fire Dragon Magic and remembers Infernos's words. Wen then defeats Grim Reaper using Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame. Chapter 13: Eisenwald unleashed, A Saint's Power! Wen falls to the ground after defeating Grim Reaper, he is then caught by Lucy and the others. The team then goes to the Magic Saint building, where Sugareta and some of the masters are talking. The meeting has ended and most have left. Grim Reaper with the last of his power unleashes Eisenwald. Sugareta, Solid, & Dash easily defeat Eisenwald using their magic. Chapter 14: The Empty Village, the Quest for food! Wen & the others are heading back home towards the guild and they seem to be very hungry. They discover the village to be completely empty. The team searches for clues as giant monsters attacks the team. Sugareta discovers that the village used dark magic to protect itself from a earthquake. Sugareta reversed the magic and in the end, Wen didn't get food. Chapter 15: The Magic Council, The Strongest Members The team returns the guild and settles back in. Wen & Leo break into Lucy's dorm room and discover how small it is. Lucy is then mortified about how big their place is and decides to move in. The next day, Mai is arrested for the property damage caused during the battle with the Red Hood. Wen goes to save her but discovers it was just a display of power. Mai then meets with Seighart who tells her "he" is about to make his move. Later, both Mysterion & Lexus appear in the guild. Chapters Demon Art Act Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting, The Dragon & the Spirit Chapter 2: Worst Magic Knight Guild, Demon Art Chapter 3: First Mission, Magic Thieves Chapter 4: Daybreak, Slicer the Pirate Chapter 5: Lucy is Sick, Find the Miracle Flower Chapter 6: The Prodigy Knight, Mai Sexton Red Hood Act Chapter 7: Dangerous Mission, Stop the Red Hoods Chapter 8: Shadow Strangle, Ryuji vs. Kageyama ''' '''Chapter 9: Chase down Grim Reaper, Kirio's Counter Attack Chapter 10: Attack of the Birds, Radon the Brave Chapter 11: Mai's showcase of Armor, Destroy the Tornado Chapter 12: Worst Match up, Fire & Wind Chapter 13: Eisenwald unleashed, A Saint's Power! Chapter 14: The Empty Village, the Quest for food! Chapter 15: The Magic Council, The Strongest Members Fights Wendell Draconian vs. Bora Wen wins Wendell Draconian vs. Beasts Wen wins Wendell Draconian & Lucy Weston vs. Slicer Wen & Lucy win Team Dragon Heart vs. Dark Guild Team Dragon Heart wins Team Dragon Heart vs. Red Hood Team Dragon Heart wins Wendell Draconian vs. Kageyama Kageyama traps Wen in Shadow Strangle Kirio Fubuki vs. Ray Kirio wins Ryuji Shomei vs. Kageyama Ryuji wins Lucy Weston,Adriana Shita, & Radon Kagayaku vs. Birds Lucy, Adriana, & Radon wins Mai Sexton vs. Cracker Mai wins Wendell Draconian vs. Grim Reaper Wen wins Clive Sugareta,Solid Gold, & Dash Cristina vs. Eisenwald Sugareta, Gold & Cristina destroy Eisenwald Story Impact * Wendell Draconian is introduced * Lucy Weston is introduced * Ryuji Shomei is introduced * Kirio Fubuki is introduced * Mai Sexton is introduced * Radon Kagayaku is introduced * Adriana Shita is introduced * Demon Art is introduced * Wen's dream is revealed * Ryuji's dream is revealed * The Books are Zero are introduced * Eisenwald is unleashed and destroyed Category:Story Arcs